Zach vs Josh
by akjupiter
Summary: Cammie is out on her break when Zach and Josh get into a fight. Josh remembers everything and he is given two options: to either join Blackthorne or just forget everything that ever happened.  What will he pick? Will Zammie survive? Final year of GG!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or any of the characters except for Kevin!_**

**_I hope u like it! :)_**

Cammie's POV-

I took a deep breath in and looked around Roseville. Macey, Bex, and Liz were all going to a movie with Kevin, Grant, and Jonas. Zach decided to go along with them at the last minute but then took off somewhere. He can be so weird sometimes. I walked towards one of the park benches and sat down. Finally, peace and quiet.

"Hey, Cammie?" a soft voice that I knew too well called out from behind me. Josh. I hadn't seen him in a year. He had grown taller and looked a bit older too.

"Hi." I said nervously. I STILL had no clue what to say to him.

"Can I sit here?" I nodded as he came and sat down next to me. "How are you?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess." "What about you."

"Not okay." I looked over at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He sat up and looked me square in the eye.

"Cammie, I know that we broke up and all, but I still love you. Do you think we can still be together?" Josh looked at me. His eyes full of hope, begging me to take him back. I was about to reply but a voice interrupted us.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach came out from the shadows with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him. His smirk grew more pronounced but then faded when he saw who was sitting next to me. "Hi….Jimmy, right?" Zach asked him with false confusion.

"No, actually it's Josh." Josh glared at him. I quickly got up.

"Macey wanted to meet me at the mall in ten." I lied. "Gotta go." I pulled Zach's arm but he stayed put, having a glaring contest with Josh. I left and passed the corner towards the mall. I stopped by a vendor and bought a bottle of water. As I made my way back towards Josh and Zach, I saw shadows of people fighting. I dropped the bottle and ran. Zach threw a punch at Josh who dodged it and threw one of his own.

"STOP!" I yelled. I held onto Zach and tried to pull him away. Even with me on him, he was a pretty good fighter. I quickly got in the middle of those two and tried to push them both away from each other. Bad idea.

They both were trying to punch the other person around me! I swear, I will never understand boys. "CUT IT OUT!" I screamed. They both dropped their fists immediately.

"He started it." Zach muttered. Josh must have heard him because he started to get angry. He stuck out his leg and tripped Zach which was kinda funny since Zach never misses anything. But Zach didn't think so. He looked so mad, even Josh backed up a bit. Then, Zach attacked.

I just happened to be in the middle when it happened. I ducked as one of Zach's punches narrowly missed me. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp jab on my arm and saw Zach and Josh both staring at me in horror. I looked down as another jab of pain went through my arm. My head snapped up. Josh was yelling at Zach who was yelling back at him.

"WHY DID YOU PUNCH HER?"

"I COULD ASK THE SAME THING ABOUT YOU!" They went on and on forever. I think that they forgot that I was here.

"Um.. guys." I said weakly. My arm had swollen to twice it's size now. They both looked at me and Zach picked me up. They both started to argue about who was going to carry me to a hospital when I screamed.

"Shut the hell up you guys! I'm going on my own!" They both looked at me in surprise as I jumped out of Zach's arms and walked back towards Gallagher Academy. I swayed a bit and someone picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. I looked up and saw Mr. Solomon's face.

And then I blacked out.

Josh's POV-

I got so pisssed off that Zach had interrupted whatever Cammie was going to say, I just punched him. He erupted and threw a series of punches at me that I could only dodge. Even though I was a black belt, he was still better. Cammie rushed back and tried to get us to stop but neither of us did. She got in the middle and both of us immediately started punching around her. She finally screamed, "CUT IT OUT!" Both of us dropped our fists. I was so embarrassed! She probably liked this guy and here I was attacking him! That would so not score points with us.

"He started it." the Zach dude muttered to Cammie. And in response, I tripped him. It was so funny until I saw the look on Zach's face. He attacked me and in it all, I somehow managed to punch Cammie. She gave a small cry and both of us looked over to her. Zach glared at me and attacked me again. This time, HE was the one who punched Cammie! This time, I swear I heard a crack. She yelled at us to stop it and jumped out of Zach's arms (who had picked her up) and walked back towards her 'school'. She swayed and I thought that she was going to fall. Until someone came up to her and picked her up. By the look on Zach's face, he looked a little bit relieved so I figured this guy was like a teacher.

"Why did you punch her?" Zach turned to me and crossed his arms. We were at the gate of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women when Zach stopped. I didn't know how to answer his question. So I launched the same question back.

"Why did YOU punch her?" Zach just stared at me.

"I thought that would be pretty obvious." I was surprised that he actually had an answer to this question. "You punched her, I got mad, she was in the middle, and she gets hurt." he shrugged but the pained look didn't leave his eyes. I guessed that he and Cammie were pretty close. I surveyed the Gallagher grounds through the gates. Something was familiar that I could't place at that moment. Suddenly, I remembered! The mission the night Cammie broke up with me, she telling me she was a _spy _and then leaving me in her mom's office. I drank some tea or something that had probably wiped out my memory. I gasped. It all fit into place now!

Zach heard me gasp and looked at me with a confused expression in his eyes. Then understanding dawned on him. "You- you."

"Yeah." I said softly. "I remember."

Zach suddenly grabbed me and dragged me through the gates of Gallagher Academy whispering a few words to the guard who nodded and let us in. After going up a staircase, he pounded on a heavy door and I heard someone say, "Come in."

Zach threw me inside and closed the door behind him. In front of me I saw the teacher who had carried Cammie into the school and Cammie's mother. Why was she- oh right. She was the headmistress. "What's wrong Zachary? You surely know that I am not in a good mood to talk to you." Cammie's mom really did not look happy but when she saw me, I saw a flicker of annoyance pass through her eyes but it was gone so quickly I might have just imagined it.

"Did he remember?" Zach nodded and leaned against the wall behind him. Cammie's mom got up and whispered a few words to the teacher who nodded and motioned for Zach to stand outside. I was kind of freaking out right now. She leaned over her desk and asked me," Now Josh, what do you remember about us?" 's (aka cammie's mom) words were calm and soothing, but I knew she would get really mad if I lied so I told the truth.

"I remember that night of the mission thingy." I had no clue how else to state it. Cammie's mom nodded. "Go on."

"Well... I aslo remember Cammie and you telling me that everyone in this school are spies in training." Ms. Morgan leaned back into her chair lost in thought.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you also know that we gave you a memory loss tea." I nodded. "Now regular people would just forget that ever happened but for people who remember, we give them two choices. One: We will admit you into Blackthorne Academy or option two: we'll just give you some more memory loss tea and you'll be done with it. Which do you want to do?" I thought this over and suddenly realized I had no clue what Blackthorne was.

"What's- what's Blackethorne?" I felt so stupid asking this question.

"It's another spy school. For boys." The teacher walked across the room and looked at me.

"My name is Joe Solomon. I am a teacher here and myself went to Blackthorne as a boy. It will challenge you much more than regular public schools in the city so do not take this decision lightly." I shrank back into my chair at the tone of my voice. This was sooo weird! But I figured since Zach was here, he probably went to Blackthorne and got to see Cammie from time to time. Not waiting for two months.

"I- i want to go to Blackthorne." Both the people in front of me nodded and said that I could go to the dinner tonight here and give me all the information later. I stood up and stumbled out of the room. Zach was waiting for me.

"I guess I'm going to Blackthorne now." I said weakly. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Let's see how you survive there." He said. I followed him to what must have been the dinner room. No, the better word for it was a Great Hall. It was huge! There were hundreds of girls sitting there and joking with each other, talking, and eating. I grabbed some food and followed Zach to where he sat down. He sat next to some bulky guy and whispered something to him which made him turn back and look at me. This was going to be a terrible night.

**_Not much of a cliff but I hope you like it!_**

**_Plz review! I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP!_**

**_-akjupiter_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is chp2!_**

**_Plz review! Hope u like it._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!_**

Cammie's POV-

I glared at Macey when she joked about Zach and Josh fighting over me. It was true but I did NOT need that to go around the school. Zach came over and smirked at me. I looked away as he whispered something to Grant. They both looked back at something behind me. I turned around curiously. Standing there, was Josh. Why was he here? Holy shit. He couldn't have remembered! He saw me looking at him and gave me a small wave. I looked back at my food which suddenly didn't seem so appetizing anymore.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. How are you?" I mentally groaned.

"Go away Zach." I muttered.

"Zach.." Bex said threateningly," if you don't leave in five seconds." she didn't bother to finish her threat. Zach quickly walked to the other side of the table and sat down across from Josh.

Josh's POV-

Why wasn't Cammie happy to see me? She looked even prettier (if that's even possible) with her uniform and her white cast didn't seem to change anything. Her mom walked in so I quickly sat down and Zach sat across from me. Once Cammie's mom spoke, it was immediately silent in the hall.

_"Who goes there?" _she asked. Everyone except for the boys were standing up now so I just stayed seated.

"_We are the sisters of Gillian.." _All the girls replied confidently to each question Ms. Morgan asked. It sounded kind of like a pledge. Once Cammie's mom stepped down from the podium, everyone started talking again. Cammie and three other girls got up and left the hall after finishing their dinner. Zach and two other guys got up and followed them out of the room. I decided to get up and trail behind them. When I caught up, one girl with a slight accent was yelling at Zach while Cammie tried to calm her down. Another girl came up, caught me by the hand, and dragged me up next to Zach.

The other girl started yelling again. "Why the bloody hell were you two fighting in front of Cammie? You bloody well know that it was dangerous and what do you know? She ended up getting hurt!"

"Bex, let it go. It's not worth it." Cammie said. Oh, so her name was Bex. Cammie handed off 'Bex' to the other two girls who led her around a different corner. Then she spun around to face us.

"What's going on?" She looked at me and Zach. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't going to let us go so quickly.

"Um.." My mouth was dry. She looked at us expectantly.

"Jimmy's going to Blackthorne." Zach interrupted. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"It's kind of obvious that _Josh _is going to Blackthorne now but why were your two fighting over me?" Cammie looked at both of us curiously. My cheeks burned. I couldn't just say it was because I hated Zach and I loved her!

"I hate Jimmy and love you." Zach smirked at Cammie while she glared at him. I can't believe he just said that!

"Well until you two figure this..._mess_ out, I won't be talking to either of you unless it's absolutely necessary." Then she turned on her heel and walked off, brushing past Zach briefly. He smirked and I was so lost. What had I gotten myself into?

Cammie's POV-

I swear, the look on their faces when I mentioned I wasn't going to be talking to them was so funny that it took all my energy not to laugh. I brushed past Zach, sticking a note in his pocket before going back to my dorm. As soon as I opened the door, I was pulled of my feet and into a chair. By obviously, Bex.

"What happened?" She practically yelled in my face and I winced. Once day, she is going to make me go deaf.

"Nothing much." I said calmly, knowing this would piss Bex off.

"Okay Cameron I am going to ask you one last time, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Well, I told both of them I wasn't going to talk to either of them until they got the matter resolved." "And I stuck a note in Zach's pocket." Liz's eyes grew wide at this.

"What did it say?"

"It just said that smirking wasn't going to help him at all." I grinned while all my friends rolled their eyes.

"Come on!" Liz cried. She grabbed my arm and pulled on it.

"Where are we going?" I was kind of worried.

"Bugging!" Bex's eyes shone as we all gathered a couple of bugs and cameras. They all followed me into the hallway as I opened a passage that led to the East Wing (and the guys' room!). I opened the slot and jumped inside their room silently. The guys were still trying to pick the lock on our dorm. I grinned as Macey put a bug in Zach's pillow and in the closet. I snuck around the room, putting cameras in the walls, corners, and one in a giant stuffed bear. I still will never understand why Grant is in love with this bear. I quickly finished and met Liz and Bex in our room. I threw open the door and knocked Grant lightly on the head. (Hey! He was the first one there!) Then I slammed the door in his face.

"Come on guys!" LIz said excitedly. "I got some sound and video going!" Her eyes were bright as she turned up the volume. We all crowded around the laptop and watched quietly. The guys all stomped into the room and flopped down on their beds. Josh was standing in the middle of the room until Jonas pointed towards a spare bed in the corner. He walked over and sat down.

"That was so unfair!" Grant complained. "Why do **I **have a bruise on my head while you guys all got away with it?"

"You were in the front Grant." Jonas reminded him. We all heard a crackle of paper as Zach rolled off the bed.

"What the-" Zach unfolded the note in his pocket from me. I grinned as he tossed the paper across the room and flopped back on the bed. They thought that getting into our room was hard.:)

I made a little hissing noise in the mike that connected to the one I had dropped under Zach's bed in the guys' room. "_hisssssssss!" _

Zach fell off the bed in alarm while Josh, Grant, and Jonas stared at him and the bed. Zach reached under the bed and pulled out the little microphone. By this time me, Liz, Macey, and Bex were rolling around the floor laughing. We all stopped when we heard Zach say ,"Search the room."

Josh's POV-

"Search the room." Zach said to everyone. I stared at him blankly. For what?

"What are we looking for?" I asked as I got off the bed.

"Bugs and cameras." Jonas replied to me as we looked around the room. _Bugs and cameras? _Were they even allowed to use such expensive equipment? Well of course. They were _spies._ Soon Grant jumped up triumphantly holding up a little electric bug. Soon, everyone had found a bug except for me. I decided to search Zach's bed. I knew he would probably kill me for doing that but I just wanted to find something. I shook his pillow and found a little electric bug stuck inside.

"I found another one." I said, holding it up. Zach looked dumbfounded, like he couldn't believe that I really had found a bug! I smiled triumphantly and handed the bug to Grant who crushed it. These guys were like REALLY strong. Suddenly, we heard a loud OW coming from the mike! We all gathered in and listened closely.

"Are you okay Cammie?" a girl's voice asked.

"Yeah I'm fine- wait TURN OFF THE MIKE!" Grant burst into laughter until we heard another voice coming from the mike.

"You know, you missed something." All of us stared at each other. We had gotten cameras and bugs but there was still one more thing? I groaned. Great.

Zach grumbled and walked over to a big stuffed bear in the corner. He looked closely at it before picking something out. Zach help up the object in his hand. It was a tiny camera.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm glad u guys are enjoying this story! Plz review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!_**

Cammie's POV-

"Dang it! They found the last freaking thing!" I groaned in frustration. Why did Zach just have to be so freakin smart about some things? It just wasn't fair.

"Well-" Liz started but was stopped when the door was thrown open by Tina. Ugh, what did she want now?

"Cammie, is it true that you intimidated Zach and Josh and told them that they had to fight each other to win over you? And that whoever won got to marry you?" she demended. Seriously? Where does this girl get these ideas?

"No Tina that's not true." I sighed. She shook her head in satisfaction and walked out of the room. "I'm going to bed." I got up and changed into my pajamas and sank into the soft cushions. I closed my eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

Josh's POV-

"Come on, we should get some sleep." Kevin said, climbing into bed.

"Yeah." agreed Grant. "We can get revenge tomorrow. Wait, _revenge?_ These people actually take revenge on girls? Wow. This was going to take some getting used to. I found my pajamas and hopped onto my bed closing my eyes. How am I going to survive in this place ever?

My alarm beeped softly, waking me up. I silently groaned and glanced at the clock. _6:30? _Jeez, we have to get up early on Saturdays? I grumbled as I got out of bed and saw that Zach, Jonas, Kevin, and Grant were already up and getting ready. I took out my brand new uniform and walked into the bathroom to shower. I turned on the water and bit my tongue to keep from screaming out loud. The water was freezing! Then I realized that I forgot to turn on the hot water. Once I was ready, I walked out of the shower and saw the rest of the guys waiting for me.

"We don't have forever you know." Zach muttered. My cheeks burned as I quickly pulled on my shoes and hurried out the door behind everyone. All the kids were already rushing towards the Great Hall for breakfast. When we got there, Cammie and her three friends were already seated, eating their breakfast. I grabbed a tray and filled some food on it, not really paying attention to what was being served. I sat down and took a bite. Wow! The food here was amazing! This was way better than what I usually got.

Like Cammie had told us the day before, she spoke to neither Zach or me. Zach was trying to get her attention but she just totally ignored him. The bell rang, announcing the end of breakfast and the Great Hall was a giant room of chaos. I managed not to lose anyone on the way to the first class which was PE. I figured that they would be doing something a little bit more challenging than our regular PE classes since it was for spies. Cammie and her friends walked onto the laid out mats and waited for their partners. I'm pretty sure that no one didn't like their partners. Bex had Grant. Liz had Jonas. Macey had Kevin. And Cammie obviously had Zach. I gritted my teeth when Zach walked up to Cammie. It so wasn't fair.

The teacher waved her hand and without another word or question, they began to fight. Liz and Macey had Jonas and Kevin floored in minutes. Bex took a while longer but then she said something unexpected which I didn't quite catch, and floored Grant. Grant stalked off angrily while Bex happily skipped to Liz and Macey. I turned my attention to Cammie and Zach. They threw hard puches at each other while the pther person kept blocking them. I figured that the teacher would stop them since they were actually trying to hurt each other (well at least Cammie was :) ) but the teacher made no move to stop them. Finally, after a loud grunt from Zach, Cammie pinned him to the mat. Zach pushed her off and got up, smirking. Cammie rolled her eyes at him.

"How well can you fight?" The teacher interrupted my thoughts with her question. I told her I was a recently renewed black belt. She thought about it for a second then pointed towards Cammie's mat. She wanted me to fight Cammie? I slowly walked over to Cammie who surveyed me with doubtfulness. The teacher gave the signal and we started to fight. I threw my best punches at her but she blocked my every move. In less than a minute, she had me pinned to the floor. Then she got up, brushed herself off, and walked out of the room with the other three girls.

"At least you can defend yourself." Zach smirked and walked out the doors. I sighed in frustration. Why was he so... _smirky _to me? Jonas came up to me and patted my shoulder with sympathy before following Grant out of the door. Throughout the day, I repeated this performance. I barely kept up with all of my classes. My bag was so heavy with books and all that I straggled behind everyone when changing classes. Finally, the last class. I walked down towards the doors and followed everyone into the class. Mr. Solomon was teaching this class.

"Everyone, drop your bags and follow me." he instructed. So I did. All the kids walked out into the misty courtyard where Mr. Solomon was waiting with his arms crossed. "Now, since you all have not been practicing your skills over the summer, I have a pop quiz for you." All the kids groaned as I perked up a little bit. Not trying to brag but I had always been the smartest kid in my class so I really wasn't worried about the quiz until he actually gave it to us.

"Your task is to find out what and where Ms. Buckingham's favorite shopping place is." Everyone looked surprised and happy. Now, I was the one feeling drooped down. I actaully thought there would be a chance to prove myself. But I followed everyone else out of the grounds of Gallagher Academy to do the 'test'. I saw outside a coffee shop and closely followed behind her, trying not to draw attention to myself. Thankfully her face was turned away from me. She disappeared into a shop and I quickly followed her inside. I hid behind a clothing rack and overheard her talking to the lady at the cash register.

_"I just love this shop! It has everything you can ever find in it." "I always come to this shop!" _ I had heard enough. I slipped out and made my way back towards Gallagher Academy. Mr. Solomon was waiting. No one else was with him.

"Um.. Mr. Solomon." He looked down at me. "I think I got it." Mr. Solomon looked surprised that I was the one that came up with the answer.

"Her favorite place to shop is at Blomaret Shopping Design. It's just around the corner from the pharmacy." I finished and looked up at him to see whether or not I had gotten it right.

"Well Josh, I'm not surprised that you got it correct." A broad grin spread across my face. Yes! I actually got it correct! I felt so happy, I wanted to jump and shout for joy. But Mr. Solomon looked worried when everyone came in through the gates.

"Rebecca, where's Cammie?" Mr. Solomon asked with a slight hint of worry. It was slightly raining now so I moved under the overhang of the building.

"I don't know." she gasped. "We were with her and she suddenly left somewhere. She said that she saw Mrs. Buckingham." Cammie all of a sudden burst through the gates, drenched in water. She slowed down to catch her breath. Mr. Solomon didn't look so worried now.

"Cammie, where were you?"

"I was walking back here when some jerks decided to spray me with a water hose. I went after them and kind of missed the time." she smiled sheepishly. Mr. Solomon just shook his head and told everyone that I had gotten the answer the fastest and that everyone else had neither passed nor failed. Everyone went back to their dorms and I lagged behind. I still didn't think that anyone wanted to be around me.

Cammie's POV-

I walked into my room and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrung out my hair. Macey walked in, took one look at me, and pushed me into the shower to get 'cleaned up'. I groaned as Macey yanked a brush through my hair when I was done. When Macey was done getting me ready, I decided to skip dinner and take a nap instead. Bex looked at me worriedly but I just shook my head and told her to go on without me. When everyone left the suite, I plopped down on my beanbag and stared out the window. Ugh, I'm soooooo tired. I can't believe that Josh had actually gotten it first. I mean, I could have done it except for the fact that those stupid street jerks attacked me with water. My eyes drooped and I fell asleep by the window.

"Wake up Cammie!" I heard a very familiar voice yelling. "Or else.." I shook my head which felt unusually cloudy and rolled out of bed. I stood up and stumbled against Bex who caught my arm.

"I'm okay." I mumbled. I took a couple of steps and crashed to the floor.

"Cammie?" Liz yelled. She ran over to me, felt my forehead, and called my mom at her office.

"Come on Cammie, you're going back in bed." Bex called to me as she pulled me to my feet. She dragged my across the room where she flopped me onto my bed again. I moaned as Bez splashed some warm water on my face.

"No I'm fine." I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom before collapsing on Liz's bed again. Jeez, what was wrong with me? I'm not weak. I forced myself to get up and slowly made my way back towards my bed because honestly, I didn't think that I would make it to the bathroom let alone the entire day. I closed my eyes and heard the door open sometime later.

"Cammie?" My mother's voice called out to me. I lifted my head up so I could see her. Mom's face was filled with worry and confusion. "Rebecca, what happened?"

"I don't know. I tired to wake her up but every time she tried to walk, she just collapses on the floor. She has a really bad fever too."

"Okay, Rebecca, stay here until the nurse comes with some medicine. Then you can return to your classes. The rest of you may go now." Macey and Liz grumbled about wanting to stay and left the room. Bex sat next to me and wiped my burning forehead with a cool cloth. What happened to me? I didn't get sick often.

**_I hope everyone enjoyed it!_**

**_Plz review!_**

**_-akjupiter_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm glad u all liked it! Plz read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls.**_

Cammie's POV-

I felt half beaten up and starved as I lay in bed. Bex had left after the nurse came and now I was finally alone. I sighed and carefully slipped out of bed. I grabbed my comforter and collapsed into my bean-bag. That, was EXHAUSTING! It's hard to believe that just moving had taken that much out of me. I pulled Liz's laptop over and started researching about what I could have. I really didn't think it was just a plain cold. I went to this website Liz had installed all for medical purposes. I typed in the symptoms I had which were headache, fever, cough, ect. I clicked enter and waited for the results. A window popped up onto the screen and I scrolled down to where the sickness was. I had... THE FLU! What the heck? Well, I WAS sore everywhere and I did have a fever over 100 degrees and I also had a bad cough. Ugh.

I hate the flu. Apparently you can get a flu from exposure to bad chemicals, even if it is the tiniest bit of them. What about the water that I got sprayed with yesterday? The jerks could have put some kind of household chemicals in the water and then sloshed it on me! I trudged over to where my clothes from yesterday was. I grabbed the shirt with a towel and got out some of Liz's chemical supplies. I did a simple experiment to see if there were any chemicals in it. The results would come after fifteen minutes so I just laid back into the bean bag and closed my eyes. I heard a beeping sound and looked down to see my results. OMG! There was a chemical in the water. I quickly looked it up and saw that the chemical was called Copper Cu. This was basically copper in a powdered form. I realized that my arms were becoming itchy so I stumbled to the shower and turned it on. I took a long shower and afterwards did a skin chemical check. Thankfully, all the copper was gone. Now I lay in bed and closed my eyes.

Zach's POV-

Where was Cammie? I scanned the Great Hall for her but saw no sign of her. Oh well. She was probably just running late or something. Bex rushed into the Great Hall and sat down right after finished talking. Bex whispered something to Liz who nodded and whispered the same thing to Macey. I could read lips pretty well so I'm sure that Bex said, " She'll be fine. The nurse is there now."

Was Cammie sick? What happened to her? Was it really so bad that she couldn't come to breakfast? I looked at Grant questioningly who just shrugged. I sighed and walked toward our first class: PE. We were all not really paying attention until I was paired up against Jimmy. When did that happen. I groaned and got up onto the mat where Jimmy was standing. I swear, the look on his face was priceless. He looked so scared. I smirked at him as the teacher told us to start. I threw a punch at him which he easily dodged and threw one of his own back at me. That one made contact. I stared at Jimmy. Did he really just punch me? Jimmy looked as surprised as I felt. I smirked at him again and punched him back. He glared at me and started to fight again. Our fight went up until the end of class until the teacher told us to stop. He grinned at me while I looked at him in surprise. He walked off with Jonas, talking.

Did he actually fit in with us now? This was going to be interesting. I stalked out after them to see Liz, Bex, and Macey whispering anxiously.

"What's up?" I asked casually. They all looked at me.

"Nothing." Macey said. Liz gave a quick nod to her and ran around to where the dorms were.

"Where's she going?"

"No where." Bex said uncomfortably. I just stared at her until she sighed.

"Cammie's really sick and Liz is going to go check on her to see how she's doing." I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"But she's probably just faking it. You know?" I said confidently. I mean, there's no way she could be so sick that she couldn't attend her classes?

Bex shook her head. "She could barely move around this morning. She needed support just to walk to her closet." That's weird. I was just about to say something when Liz ran back into the hallway.

"She's sleeping right now. But she still has a major fever." Everyone deflated a bit at the last part. "She's been doing something though. I saw some of my chemical supplies out and I think that the 'water' that she got sprayed with yesterday had some powdered copper in it which was what made Cammie sick!" Those jerks are so in for it! I think Josh overheard us and walked over.

"Wait, did you see who threw the water?" Josh asked. Why would he care?

"No." Bex replied. "Why?"

"Well I'm thinking that I know who threw the water." Bex raised her eye brows at this. "Which way did she go when she saw Mrs. Buckingham?"

"She ran towards Diyars Street." Josh's eyes grew wide at this.

"I am so going to KILL him!" Josh muttered angrily.

"Who?" I asked.

"Dylan and his jerk friends." He said. Oooh. I am so with him for once. I heard someone come up behind us and turned around. Cammie! But she looked really weak.

"Whoa, Cammie!" Macey ran over to support her. Cammie leaned on her gratefully.

"What are you doing out of your bed?" Bex demanded. Cammie shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep anymore." she stifled a yawn and Bex looked at her doubtfully. She turned to me and Josh.

"We're not fighting anymore." I told her. Everyone stared at us.?

"Okay. I guess I'll talk to both of you again." I smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever." "Macey, you can let go now." Macey, who was still supporting Cammie, jerked back. "What do you guys what to do tonight?" she asked us. Oh shit! I forgot we could all go into town today.

"Aren't we like, not allowed to go outside the gates?" Josh asked nervously.

"Every month, we can go out into town and hang out there for a while." Macey said brightly. "And we can shop." Macey and Bex squealed with delight as Cammie groaned.

"Can't we just go see a movie or somthing?" she pleaded.

"Sure!" Bex replied. "After we shop." This was going to be fun. (hint of sarcasm)

"So..." Josh's voice interrupted my thoughts. "When do we leave?"

"OMG WE LEAVE IN AN HOUR AND WE STILL HAVE TO GET READY!" Macey screamed and dragged Cammie back to their room while Bex and Liz followed.

Josh's POV-

I grinned as Macey dragged Cammie into their room. Zach turned to us. "Okay then, let's go." He walked towards our room and I followed with Jonas, Grant, and Kevin.

"We can get revenge today." Kevin whispered in my ear before walking up with Zach. I nodded silently and changed into some normal clothes in our room. About an hour later, we heard a loud knock on our door followed by a, "OPEN UP THE FREAKIN' DOOR!" Kevin sighed and threw open the door. Macey stood in front, now changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a sparkly tee with Abercrombie written across the front. A pair of VANS were on her feet as she tapped them impatiently. She had finished off the look with a white jacket and some earrings and makeup. Everyone had on the exact same thing on except the color was different.

"Okay, we're ready. Let's GO!" Grant yelled, earning a slap from Bex. We all walked out the door and into the courtyard where everyone else was waiting for the clock to ring. Brrring! The clock rang, making everyone jump and rush out the gates. A whole lot of them headed towards the movie theater while the other half headed towards the shops. We just hung around the back until everyone had dispersed into Roseville.

"What do you guys want to do?" Cammie asked bored. Macey and Bex shared a smile of pure evil.

"SHOPPING!" they yelled. Cammie groaned but let Macey and Bex drag her into the mall with Liz following close behind. I turned to Zach.

"Let's go." he smirked as I led the way onto Dylan's street. I heard the sound of laughter as Zach, Jonas, Grant, and Kevin sucked behind a clump of garbage cans. I pretended no to notice and walked towards the laughter

"That was hilarious!"

"Did you see her face?"

"Josh is going to be happy!" I groaned and turned the corner to see Dylan, DeeDee, and Spencer laughing their heads off.

"Hey Josh!" Dylan's face spread into a wide grin as he walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "You haven't been in school for a while, man. Your mother said you were sick but we knew better. Right guys?" Dylan winked at DeeDee and Spencer who grinned.

"We took care of it all right!" Dylan grinned proudly.

"What did you take care of?" I asked with false confusion.

"We doused that stupid Gallagher chick with some _special _water."

"What special water?" Now I was kind of nervous.

"We just mixed some copper dust in it." "I don't think she'll be bothering you anytime soon."

"Hey Josh!" A familiar voice called from behind me.

"Don't look now." Spencer whispered. I ignored him and turned around to face Cammie. Her smile quickly disappeared when she saw who I was standing with.

"Hey, back off Cammie." DeeDee said nervously.

"Yeah, don't hurt him anymore than you already did." Dylan glared at her.

"Hopefully you learned your lesson." Spencer smirked. She stared at all of them, then back at me. I held up my hands in surrender.

"Don't look at me." She rolled her eyes and spoke again.

"We have to go. We're meeting everyone at the theater in ten." With that, she ran off. I turned to face everyone.

"What the heck is she talking about?" DeeDee asked nervously. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Look, I really should go." They all looked at me curiously.

"No way. You cannot be with THEM now.?" Dylan whisper-yelled taking a step back. I nodded my head.

"They're not that bad actually." I turned to give them one last look, and ran after Cammie. I found her waiting for me in front of the pharmacy.

"Come on, they're waiting." I nodded and turned to walk beside her. I opened my mouth to say something but suddenly, we were swarmed by men in black.

**_I hope you guys liked it so far! It's my longest chapter yet so I really am looking forward to some reviews._**

**_Consrtuctive criticism is also great! :)_**

**_-akjupiter_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Everyone plz review!_**

**_Here's the next chapter!_**

**_Sorry not that much Zammie so far, but it's kinda hard with 'Jimmy' in the middle... :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own! Ally Carter does. :)_**

Josh's POV-

_Flashback-_

_"Come on, they're waiting." I nodded and turned to walk beside her. I opened my mouth to say something but suddenly, we were swarmed by men in black._

_End Flashback-_

I was surprised but Cammie was throwing punches as fast as she could and took down to guys. I quickly punched one guy in the gut and he passed out. Thank god I took the karate or I would never be able to protect myself. I kicked as hard as I could but another guy just took my leg and flipped me over. I managed to land on my feet and threw a punch in the guy's face. He did not look too pleased. He charged back at me but I dodged and he flew into a pile of trash cans. :)

I stopped mentally celebrating when I heard a small cry from Cammie. I glanced over and saw that she was battling three guys at once and her cast had broken and fallen off! I slowly made my way towards her and started to help her. Suddenly one of the guys moved forward towards Cammie with a rag in his hand. Cammie ducked but it was too late. They guy covered her mouth with the rag and I could tell that it had some drug in it.

"Who are you people?" Cammie asked weakly.

"We are from the COC." Her eyes grew wide so I figured that she knew them. She punched the guy holding the rag to her mouth and flipped out of his reach.

"Go-" Cammie grunted as she launched another kick at the men. "Go back. Get my mom. Get Zach. Tell everyone who-" she didn't have a chance to complete her sentence as another person put another rag over her mouth. She passed out and the rest of them retreated into the van. The guy gave me one final kick then left.

"CAMMIE!" I yelled, desperate. I chased after the van, passing everyone on my way. The van sped around the corner and disappeared. Cammie was gone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jonas walked up to me worried. I bent over, catching my breath as I told them what had happened. I didn't tell them who did it though. Zach slapped his forehead.

"Damn those stupid COC people for life." How did they know that it was the COC? I didn't tell them. Or did I?...

"Wtf! Really?" Macey shrieked. "I even bought Cammie some new clothes!"

"First things first." I interrupted. "We should tell her mom." It looked as if everyone had pulled a shade over their eyes. They grew dark and gloomy.

"She'll be crushed." Bex whispered.

"She'll be even more crushed if we _don't _tell her." Bex replied sadly. We all nodded and walked back towards the mansion. I knocked on the door and heard Cammie's mom telling us to come in. She was sitting at her desk typing on her laptop so happily, I almost didn't want to tell her. But it had to be done.

"Hey guys! What can I do for you?" she turned towards us, hands folded. She seemed to take in all our tearstained faces and immediately, her face was creased with worry.

"What's wrong? Where's Cammie?" I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Cammie- she- I -". "She's been kidnapped by the COC." As soon as I said it, seemed to sink back in her chair. Her hand was over her mouth and she was shaking. It took me a while to realize that she was crying.

"Oh no Ms. Morgan it'll be okay. We'll get her back." Bex rushed over to soothe Cammie's mom. shook her head.

"No. Last time- last time they left this." She opened her desk drawer and took out a folded piece of paper.

Zach grabbed the note and read it, his face was white when he looked up.

I took it from him and read it:

_We are warning you now. The next time we capture the famous Cameron Morgan, we will not go light on her and the other one..._

_We WILL get what we want next time._

_-the COC_

I let the note flutter to the ground. Cammie was going to..._die_? That was not possible. I mean, Cammie was strong. She'd survive. And who was the other one?

Cammie's POV-

I woke up and jumped up, only to bang my head on something and I quickly sat down again. Ouch. I looked around and took in my surroundings. I was in a small cell with two cots and no windows. The only light came from a naked bulb hanging from the ceiling by a thin piece of wire. I stood up and bashed my head on the slant of the roof again. Dammit.

"Careful." A voie called out to me from the other corner of the cell. I looked up and saw a figure of a man sitting on the other cot bed. I peered closely and gasped. No. It couldn't be. My dad was reported MIA years ago. It's not like he could've been here the entire time? I collapsed back onto the bed, holding my head in my hands. I heard the man get up and walk over to me.

Without looking up, I asked him, "What's your name? who are you? and why are you here?"

"My name's classified. I was reported either MIA or KIA to my family years ago. I was kidnapped by the COC." I heard him shrug as if it didn't matter. "Nothing you need to worry about though."

"What about your family? They have a right to worry and go crazy thinking about you, right?" I tried to make my voice firm but it wavered in the middle. I looked up and look Matthew Morgan straight in the eye. He stumbled back. There were tears in my eyes now, but I didn't care.

"Cammie." he choked out. I was crying now.

"Why? WHY?" I demanded through my tears. He looked just as broken as I felt but I needed answers. Now.

"I was on my mission and got captured. They told me if I didn't cooperate, then they would go after _you _next. I didn't give them any information though."

"Are you sure about that?" a familiar voice called back from the gate. Mrs. Goode smirked and continued. "Do you really think that we would have been able to capture famous Chameleon if we didn't have any information on her? That liquid was not just anything you know." and with that, she turned on her heel and stalked off. I turned to face my dad who looked as confused as I felt. Then understanding dawned on him.

"No, no, no, no." he muttered, dropping down to the floor, head in hands. I was unsure for what to do so I just stood there. He looked up at me.

"We need to go. NOW." He said, getting up and looking around before dropping down and scratching at the floor.

"Umm...dad...what are you doing?" He didn't look up.

"You'll see." After an hour, there was a small hole that widened out into a little tunnel.

"Did you-"

"No, I didn't." "I found it last year. I couldn't leave because there were guards 24/7." I nodded and jumped down into the tunnel. Matthew jumped down after me and shut the trapdoor. And we started to walk down the tunnel.

**_I know it gets kinda boring in the middle, but I hope you liked it anyway! _**

**_Constructive criticism is accepted. Reviews are always accepted. :)_**

**_-akjupiter_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yay! I got more reviews! Plz tell me if this fanfic is interesting or not.**_

_**I need some help. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!**_

Cammie's POV-

I stumbled down the tunnel until I saw a faint light coming from around a corner. "I think I see something." I whispered. My dad nodded and followed me towards the light. I climbed out of the hole and looked around. Dad climbed up behind me and nodded approvingly.

"Perfect." I said. We were in the back parking lot of the mall in Roseville. The mall hadn't opened yet so no one saw us climb out and brush the dirt off our shoulders. I walked out to the sidewalk and turned around.

"Do you know anyone here?" my dad asked me uncertaintly. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll see." I walked up to the gate of Gallagher and glanced back to see my father's face. His face was expressionless but I detected a faint trace of relief in his eyes. I walked up to Bubblegum guard and slapped a Napotine patch on his forehead. He crumpled down to the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" I turned back and shrugged at my dad before continuing around the school.

"Over here." I beckoned with my hand and together, we jumped into one of the passageways that led right outside my mom's office. I slid down behind my dad, I still can't believe that he's really here, and jumped out after him. Thank god classes were finished for the day. I did not need to deal with questions right now. I walked into the office and opened the door. My mom was fast asleep in her chair.

"Shhh." "Over here." My dad crept over and sat down on the couch. My mom stirred and I sat down in another chair. She opened her eyes. She looked around.

"I must be dreaming." was the first comment that came out of her mouth. I went over and hugged her.

"You're not dreaming, mom." I whispered.

"Oh, CAMMIE!" She threw her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "We were all so worried.""Don't ever do that to me again."

"Mom. I have a surprise for you." Mom looked up at me with a confused expression on her face. Her eyes landed on my dad. Her hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes welled up.

"Matt." she whispered, and flew into his open arms. It made me all teary to see them together after all these years. I know, so much teariness. :)

"Shh. It'll be okay. I'm here now." My dad soothed Mom, stroking her hair the way Zach did to me when I was upset. My stomach clenched when I thought of Zach. Where was he now? Mom and Dad left the room to go tell Mr. Solomon the 'news'. After they left, I collapsed on the couch and wrapped my arms around my knees and cried silently. The door flew open and Bex ran in.

"CAMMIE I WILL BLOODY HELL KILL YOU IF YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Bex yelled, throwing her arms over her head. I smiled a watery smile and ran to her. We hugged each other for a couple minutes before Liz, Macey, Kevin, Grant, Jonas, Josh, and Zach walked in. Liz and Macey screamed and jumped all over me. Kevin, Jonas, and Grant stood off to the side, smiling. Josh was all like,' I'm so sorry I couldn't stop them.'

"Hey, umm, can I- you know-" I tried to slip out of the little group that they made around me. They parted and I collapsed on the couch again. Everyone decided to leave the me alone for a while. Zach stayed back and after everyone had left, he walked over to me.

"How are you Cammie?" I shrugged.

"I'm good. I guess."

"Don't scare me like that ever again." he whispered and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me back, his tongue tracing the outline of my mouth. I broke off and leaned into him.

"I missed you Zach."

"I missed you too, Gallagher Girl." I fell asleep with Zach's protective arms around me.

Zach's POV-

I had missed her so much. And now she was finally safe in my arms. She looked so cute while she was sleeping. I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

-(time skip)-

I opened my eyes and yawned sleepily. Grant was one inch away, staring at my face.

"What the hell?" I yelled, waking up Cammie who was still in my arms. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around wildly before realizing where she was. She sighed contentedly and laid back into me. I glared at Grant who was grinning.

"Looks like someone got a little cozy last night." Grant grinned at me.

"Why don't you go get cozy with someone?" I snapped. Grant perked up a bit.

"About coziness...I'm proposing to Bex today." Grant grinned at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"When did you decide that?"

"I figured it out a week before- you-know-what happened." I shook my head and laid Cammie back on the couch before leading Grant outside.

"Do you have the ring?" Grant nodded and patted his pocket affectionately. "How are you going to do it?" Grant grinned.

"I'm going to go on a walk to the park with her and when the moon is full-" Grant sighed happily.

"Okay, what's going on?" Grant whirled around and saw Bex staring at him expectantly. "Well..."

"Oh hi Bex!" Grant squeaked. Bex stared at him and walked into 's office to see Cammie. Grant blew out a breath of air.

"Whew! That was close!"

"I'll say." I muttered and walked up to my dorm.

Cammie's POV-

I listened intently before gasping silently. Grant was FINALLY going to propose! Yay! I heard the door open so I quickly closed my eyes.

"Cammie, I know you're not sleeping." I opened my eyes and saw Bex leaning over me. I sat up and hugged her happily before skipping out of the room. I bumped into Grant who was still waiting outside.

"Oh, hey Cammie!" Grant said happily. I patted his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you." Grant looked confused but then understanding dawned on him.

"You heard, didn't you?" he asked meekly. I nodded and skipped up to my dorm. A couple minutes later, Bex walked in. She flopped into a chair.

"Grant told me to get ready and that we were going for a short walk." I let out a big whoop and quickly covered my mouth.

"You know what this is about, don't you?" Bex said suspiciously.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." Macey quickly threw some clothes at Bex and told her to shower and get reaedy. While the shower was going, I told Macey and Liz what was going on. They all smiled happily and Macey got out her makeup kit. Half-an hour later, she was done.

Bex was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a dark purple shirt from Abercrombie. We paired the outfit with a black sweater, purple tennis shoes, and a shiny pair of earrings. We all nodded approvingly and someone knocked on the door. Bex opened the door and saw Grant fidgeting nervously. He jumped when Bex opened the door and let out a sheepish grin.

"Let's go?" Before Bex could answer, we pushed her out of the room and slammed the door shut. We all whooped with joy as Liz turned on the little camera that was installed in Bex's earrings. We all watched silently. They were walking up the path when they came to an open clearing. Bex gasped in awe and turned to face Grant. Grant cleared his throat, pulled out the little box, and opened it to reveal a ring with a gold band with a diamond attached to it. Bex gasped.

"Rebecca Baxter I vow to love you eternally and never leave your side. Will you please be my wife?" Bex was silent for a moment before throwing her arms around Grant.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" and we all screamed with joy. Then Liz closed the laptop. They needed some time alone. The door was thrown open by Zach, Jonas, and Josh who were all grinning.

"He finally did it!" Liz yelled, throwing her arms around Jonas. The she back away, blushing a deep red. All of us giggled. Jonas grinned and pulled out a little box. OMG! He got down on one knee in front of Liz.

"Elizabeth Sutton I promise to love you all my life. Will you marry me?" Liz blushed even harder and screamed yes! We all whooped and yelled. Two of our friends were paired up! Yippee! Jonas smiled and hugged Liz who was crying out of happiness. The door burst open again and Grant and Bex walked in happily. We all dove onto them, congratulating them. This day could not have gotten any better.

**_I hope you liked this chapter! I know it's kinda random but I just wanted to include some interesting stuff. :)_**

**_Next chapter will be more Zammie. :) I promise._**

**_-akjupiter-_**


End file.
